Databases can include directories that contain vast amounts of data about people and objects. Such data can be represented in complex hierarchical tree structures that include thousands or even millions of entries.
Directories are often searched for specific objects or containers. Searching a directory for such an object is often time-consuming and process intensive, especially when limited information is known about the object or its location in the directory.
Improvements in searching databases and directories can lead to faster queries that are more accurate and less process intensive.